Journey to the Moon
by 0xnaomix0
Summary: An experienced mercenary, a helpless female, and a "demon" horse together on a trip to the east? Man, that's one hell of a journey. ShizNat
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **It's obvious that the "Mai" series do not belong to me, but just in case someone tries to sue, I'm saying that the series & all the characters (unless they are original) belong to Sunrise.

**A/N:** If you've read this in the past half hour or so. You should go back and read it again because I added some more to the chapter after I saw how short it _really_ was.

* * *

Journey to the Moon

You sit up and ready yourself for your long journey to space. Cold, tired and alone, you stare at the stars—wondering how you ended up on the adventure. You hold the thought and laugh to yourself, thinking of how you're exaggerating; it's only a trip to the East and you aren't exactly alone.

—J2M—

Chapter Zero: _Prologue_

"Ara, are you ready? We need to get going—the sun is already setting."

"Ah, um, almost… just let me gather the rest of my things." The blunette female replied whilst hastily grabbing her small bundle of possessions. "All right, let's go, bodyguard-san." The blunette gave a sheepish smile as she put her small bag on her back.

"Right; now remember, stay close." The bodyguard-for-hire looked at the shorter female and began to walk into the thick woods.

The pair travelled in darkness through the dense nature. All was quiet besides the sounds of footsteps and the soft crunching of grass and branches. For one of the women, the silence was relaxing, for the other, it was dreadful.

The blunette couldn't stand not being able to hear the other female—even if the distance between them was meager and that the other woman didn't talk much to begin with—she felt as if she would get swallowed up into the darkness, never to see the light of day again. She opened up her mouth to say something but nothing came out. What would she say? She sighed and shook her head.

"Girl," the fair-haired bodyguard waited for the other female to look at her. "You must stay close," When her charge nodded and caught up, she finished her statement, "I may know the military's ways, but there are still other things you must worry about at night. People and animals alike." The brunette noticed the blunette's unease, and turned her calculating gaze away from the forest to gaze determinately at the woman beside her.

"But do not worry; I am here to protect you."

That was all the reassurance that the blunette needed and they travelled in silence once more.

-

After what seemed like forever of travelling through tough underbrush, over fallen trees, and down dirt paths, the pair came across a clearing with a small cottage in it.

The bodyguard led the younger woman to the front of the cottage before telling her to crouch down near the small wooden door.

"Please stay here and do not move." The brunette said then swiftly moved away from her charge before the younger girl could utter a word. She then proceeded to examine the perimeter, setting small traps and other devices that could be used to notify the two of an intruder.

After an hour and a half of waiting for the taller woman to return, the blunette stood up to stretch her legs; but just as she was about to reach her full height, a soft whizzing noise was heard and an arrow met the wood on the side of the blunette's head. She collapsed onto the ground, scared, and looked up at the sharpened metal rod that had caught a few strands of her dark hair.

"Ara, I seem to remember telling you not to move."

The blunette nearly screamed at the voice that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, but when she recognized it to be her protector, she managed to calm it down to a surprised "eep!" She waited until the figure of the bodyguard began to appear under the moonlight before deciding to stand up again.

"Bodygua…" she began, her voice caught in her throat. The blunette couldn't finish her statement; only watch as the female continued to walk towards her, her green eyes completely focused on the woman a few paces away.

Somewhere in the hour and a half, the bodyguard had gotten rid of her belongings, save for a large wooden bow that had pieces of metal on the upper and lower ends, a tanto that was in a sheath on the woman's left thigh, and a gun that was in a holster on her left hip. She had also taken off the large cloak she was wearing to reveal a black form-fitting tank top that showed off her toned abs through the thin material; and deep red, spandex-like shorts that were attached with buttons on both hips and in front to connect with a longer, thicker, material that turned the shorts into loose pants of a rich violet color.

There was also a large tattoo of a shield with a sword behind it that took up the side of her arm from her shoulder down to her elbow; it was the very symbol of a mercenary—although each shield was designed differently. The toned woman's shield was individualized by the angel in a soft periwinkle toga that wielded a crimson naginata.

The angel's face glinted in the moonlight. It appeared to be a sort of mark-- 

_'—No, a jewel. There's a jewel embedded in her arm!'_

The small female gasped; her breath coming out in small white clouds in the coolness of the night. _'An amethyst…'_

* * *

**Important Authors Note, please read:**

Okay, let me just say that this is **MY STORY**. The characters **WILL** be OOC. (Especially now that I have completely changed them from who they _originally_ were; this was going to be a Nina/Erstin story.)

To fit with my story, Natsuki will have NO knowledge of any martial arts and she will be fit but petite and easily scared. She is used to the life of luxury, not the life of wilderness/survival/adventure. This is going to be a little realistic so she does not have super awesome powers and the ability to dual-wield guns. She also does not have a mask, well she does but she doesn't. All I mean is that she wears her heart on her sleeve and shows her emotions outright. Well, right now anyway.

This is kind of a **PILOT** chapter. If you like it I will update it.

-

If you have read the pilot chapter and you like it, thank you! I really appreciate it. I'll try to update when I can, but now I really don't have time. Before I was half-assing it and saying I didn't have time (because it felt like I didn't), but now that I'm in college with like 17 cred hrs and with things I always need to do for the Navy, I _really_ don't have time.

Thank you and I'll try and get something for Forecast updated before this year ends. I feel like such a bitch for not being able to work on it though. Also sorry for having an A/N that's longer than the actual chapter.

(Sorry if I start cursing a lot in the stories from now on… I've been getting a bit of a sailor mouth lately.)

-naomi


	2. Chapter One: Under the Milky Way Tonight

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing! I decided to continue, so here's another chapter!

This is dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, especially you, Xan! I'm sorry that I have yet to finish your requests, but I WILL get to them. I just need a bit more time. (:

* * *

Journey to the Moon

_And it's something quite peculiar  
Something shimmering and white  
Leads you here, despite your destination  
Under the milky way tonight._

Under the Milky Way Tonight - Church

—J2M—

Chapter One: _Under the Milky Way Tonight_

In the light of the moon, and in the seclusion of the forest, with only the stars as a witness, the brunette stared fascinatingly at the woman… the mercenary that now stood in front of her. The brunette had finally found her voice and mumbled something from the many stories she had heard a few years before this date, "_Kyōen no Murasakisuishō_."

The brunette quirked an eyebrow, "You've heard of me?"

Although the question was more of a statement, the blunette nodded her head, "The youngest female, no, person to be initiated as a mercenary. Also, the only one who hasn't failed a job in eight years of duty, the Bewitching Smile Amethyst, Fujino Shizuru."

A soft trail of heat adorned Shizuru's cheeks from the blunette's flattery—even if it was the truth. "Well, girl, since you already know my name, what's yours?"

"Huh?" the younger woman looked surprised at the bodyguard's question. She pouted and furrowed her eyebrows. "I thought you were given all the information about me when you accepted the job."

"Ara, is that what they tell you?" Shizuru smirked. "Last time I checked I was the mercenary."

The blunette blushed and turned her head with a huff, trying to calm down.

Shizuru inwardly rolled her eyes at having to explain. "Look, there was an… _incident_ before I got to read through the job specs, so I only knew that I was meeting a dark-haired female in front of the forest in the outskirts of the city. I don't know your age, your name, and anything else about this job… except," Shizuru paused to reach around the blunette to grab the arrow embedded in the cabin's wall; whispering into the other girl's ear as she was near it. "This is a '_Black Gem Job,' _meaning it's a job of the utmost importance; only the best get those." She smirked at the other's shudder when she finally pulled away to twist the arrow out of the wall.

"I also know that we are travelling east to the country of Myagrandr, but that is it. I do not know what is supposed to happen after that." Shizuru finished her statement by twirling the metal arrow in her fingers before depositing it into the quiver on her back.

"Mm, okay," the blunette nodded at the explanation, "Well—"

"Hold that thought," Shizuru raised her hand to the petite woman, "Whatever you were about to say, just wait." At the other girl's look of confusion, Shizuru simply said, "Let's go inside."

She walked past the blunette and into the cottage.

"Wait, Fujino-san!" The brunette stopped and looked back, raising an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you check the place out first?"

"I already did." Shizuru wasn't really sure where the other girl was going with this.

"You… did?"

Fujino nodded and tilted her head in confusion. "Yes, nearly a half hour ago. Did you not hear me go in?" She of course forgot that she was quiet at most things she did.

The blunette looked down embarrassingly and flushed slightly; she realized that it would explain why the mercenary was no longer carrying most of her possessions.

"Well, do not worry; it's good that you're being precautious." The bodyguard's mouth turned up slightly. "Come," she nodded towards the door, "It is getting kind of cold out here."

The blunette was surprised by the state of the cottage, from the outside it looked almost run-down, but on the inside it was extremely well-kept.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Shizuru waved an arm towards the couch near the small fireplace and placed her weapons down on a nearby table.

"You live here?" the blunette continued to glance around the room as she made her way to the couch, nearly tripping over the low, wooden coffee table in the process. Her bodyguard was at her side in mere seconds, gripping the petite girl around the elbow to keep her steady. "Ah, sorry," she mumbled embarrassingly, taking a seat on the comfortable couch.

"It's my job," Shizuru nodded and stalked off in the direction she was previously walking towards: the kitchen. "So what were you going to say earlier?" she asked while pulling various materials out of shelves to prepare a meal.

"Oh, my name is Natsuki Kuga. I am nineteen-years-old… and when we reach Myagrandr, we are to go to the kingdom of Seabourne."

"Seabourne?" Shizuru questioned, looking away from the items she was cutting and towards the blunette on the couch. Natsuki nodded. "That is a long trip, nearly three weeks away, and that's if we find some mode of transportation. If not, this trip could take up to a month… maybe even longer." The brunette sighed, aggravated, and started making the stew.

Travelling to Myagrandr would only take a week, because the country itself wasn't very far from the kingdom of Windbloom (which was located in the country of Acacindo); but the country of Myagrandr was very large—the largest one in the whole continent of Hime to be exact—and Seabourne was all the way on the other side of it, near the Otomean Ocean.

Even if one thought about travelling across the ocean to save time, it would not work in the case of those located in the country of Acacindo. For Acacindo is one of the two countries of Hime that were not located near the Otomean Ocean, and even though there were many rivers and lakes in Acacindo, none of them flowed into the Otomean Ocean or near Myagrandr.

"Yes, I know, but it's something I must do. I have business with the Prince," Natsuki said in an almost defeated voice and sadly looked down at her hands.

Shizuru inwardly sighed as she tried to think of her options. She disliked long missions and bodyguard work in general, so she hoped to get the job done in the least amount of time possible. She preferred to work alone; mainly keeping to herself, as was the case of many introverts. Yet she couldn't help but ask, "What business do you have with the Prince?"

At the question the blunette flinched; Shizuru noted, having looked away from the stew she was stirring.

Natsuki mumbled something and even with the mercenary's practiced hearing, she could not identify what the brunette had said.

"Excuse me?"

"I am to be his wife."


	3. Chapter Two: Close to You Pt1

**A/N:** Thank you those who've read the past chapters! And an even GREATER thanks to everyone who reviewed or faved, or did a mix of those! I really appreciate the support!

Idk if you'll see this, but this chapter's dedication goes out to **sachii** because you're awesome!!

**Warning:** Killing and intentional OoCness for Natsuki. Please read the author's note in the prologue if you have any questions.

* * *

Journey to the Moon

_Why do birds suddenly appear_

_Every time you are near?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you._

Close to you – Carpenters

—J2M—

Chapter Two: _Close to You _(Part One)

The first rule Shizuru had learned when she was an apprentice to become a mercenary was to not form any bonds with those you were to work with. Having no strings attached makes it easier break any form of relationship—which of course would be strictly professional.

She didn't break that rule with her master, even if she respected him greatly, so there was no hesitation when she was hired to kill him. Her signature diamond-like sai slitting the old man's throat with ease as he slept.

Despite the kill being simple, she still ran out of the small hut and into the dense forest it was hidden in to throw up for an hour. The man had been the first life she had taken, and it could've been prevented had he followed his own rule; instead he let down his guard to the thirteen-year-old he trained for two years. The death of the man signified her becoming as a mercenary and the many missions that were to come.

As heartless as it seems, selecting a mission—and getting paid for it—was the main part of the occupation, of being a mercenary.

And it was her life.

—J2M—

The fair-haired bodyguard turned her head away from the blunette crying silently on her couch; resisting the urge to comfort the girl by returning to her task of cooking. Shizuru frowned as she stirred the soup; where had that thought come from? She had only just met Natsuki so there was no reason she should want to even _touch_ the other girl, and yet the strong feeling was there—a feeling that she had only felt once…

The mercenary shook her head, wanting to get away from where her thoughts were leading. She walked over to a wooden cabinet and opened it to grab two bowls. She filled both bowls to the brim and carried them to the where her charge was sitting.

Natsuki stopped her quiet tears when she felt the couch move beside her. She hadn't even heard the other girl sit beside her and tried to play off her crying as yawning; quickly wiping her eyes with one arm while the other went high into the air, her mouth wide open as she let out a deep breath.

"Tired?" Shizuru asked. When the younger girl shrugged, Shizuru handed her a bowl. "Well, eat and rest up, we've got to get moving early in the morning."

The nineteen-year-old nodded and looked past her bodyguard and into the flames of the fireplace with a far-off look in her eyes. After a minute or two of staring into the hot blaze she took a bite of her cooling meal. "Wow, this is really good!" she exclaimed, eating the stew so fast she was nearly inhaling it.

Shizuru smiled a bit, oddly happy that the other woman was feeling better. "That's good because this is my specialty; my partner often…" She trailed off solemnly.

"Yo' pahtnar?" Natsuki looked up with a mouthful of food and raised an eyebrow inquisitively. She swallowed the stew and continued to speak, "I never heard anything about the _Kyōen no Murasakisuishō _having a partner."

"That's because the '_Kyōen no Murasakisuishō' _didn't have a partner… Just don't ask, okay?" Shizuru growled as signal for saying that topic was off-limits.

"Sorry," the petite female bowed her head and continued to eat.

The brunette sighed, "It is fine, you wouldn't have known; no one did. Just… Maybe I'll tell you when I'm ready." The blunette looked up and Shizuru had to stop herself from rolling her eyes when she heard the girl's hopeful, "Really?" She simply nodded in reply and set down the half eaten stew.

"Fujino-san?" Natsuki called out her bodyguard's name as said female stood up.

Shizuru looked down at the girl who had just put a spoon full of the stew into her mouth. "I'm just going outside to check the perimeter." When the smaller girl frowned, her spoon hanging out the side of her mouth, Shizuru smiled slightly and the words left her mouth on their own accord, "Don't worry, it's just routine; I'll be back in a bit."

Natsuki smiled brightly and that made Shizuru feel strangely satisfied. The tawny-haired bodyguard nodded and left the small cottage, inwardly frowning all the while. The ones that tripped the wire were nearing her home and the blunette was doing something to get past her internal defenses.

She was getting close to her charge. She shook her head and looked at the stars in the night sky; three weeks with the other female were going to be very trying.

The loud chirping of birds sounded to her right. Shizuru whipped her head to the side and cursed; whoever it was had gotten to the cottage rather quickly.

The mercenary pulled out her signature sais and twirled them in her fingers, silently wishing that she had her bow so she wouldn't have to get her clothes dirty. She frowned because she had purposely left the large weapon inside so as not to alert the younger girl of any danger.

Gripping the knife so that the blade was on the side of her forearm, she silently ran through the tall grass, avoiding all the traps she placed hours prior. She raced through the trees and jumped over broken branches until she was a few feet away from the potential attackers. The mercenary could see four of them—all in black ninja garb—crawling through the thick brush of the forest.

One of the four ninjas strayed away from the other three and Shizuru took her chance. She quickly jumped from her hiding spot and slit the man's throat, dragging him behind a tree when she was done. The largest of the remaining three noticed a difference in the group and immediately stopped to glance around the darkness. He whistled and the two ninjas that had continued their trek returned to his side at once. With the now obvious lack of a member, the leader became wary.

He spoke to the two men in a language the bodyguard didn't recognize—which was surprising in itself for she knew at least dozen languages and dialects to acquire her many jobs—and motioned for both of the ninjas to scout in the direction she was hiding while he continued in the opposite direction towards the cabin.

The mercenary shuffled slightly when she realized where the leader was headed, causing the bush she was hidden in to rustle and the ninjas to find her that much easier.

Just as they were right in front of the large thorn bush, the mercenary threw one of her Sais at one of the men and it stuck him in the neck—his blood gurgling in his throat as he tried in vain to breathe. With his buddy dead beside him, the other ninja became frantic and pulled out a gleaming gun.

"Shit." Shizuru managed before the weapon was raised and shot blindingly into the bushes.

For the most part the ninja missed, instead striking a tree that stood behind the bush, but just as Shizuru jumped out of the hiding place, the man happened to shoot. He struck the bodyguard in her upper thigh. She cried out and fell, the long grass cushioning her fall somewhat. The male looked upon the fallen brunette and aimed the muzzle; Shizuru closed her eyes as he pulled the trigger.

_Click._

"Huh?" the ninja looked at the semi-automatic confusedly and then back at the girl… who was no longer lying on the ground. He felt a presence behind him and slowly turned around. "Fuck," he cursed as a blade was rammed into his chest. (**A/N: I realize I said they were speaking in another language, but let's pretend the F word is universal)**

Shizuru doubled over slightly and gripped her thigh—she had to get the bullet out and stop the bleeding. She grabbed her sai and began to pry the bullet out of her leg. The loud cries of a bird—another one of her traps being signaled—stopped her from completing her actions. There was one more ninja she had to take care of before she could worry about her wound.

She tried to pinpoint her location so that she wouldn't have to take the blunette by the area as they were leaving, and grabbed her remaining sai out of a defeated ninja's neck. She ran as fast as she could toward the cottage, she _had_ to reach it before the leader did.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, I understand that this chapter was pretty short, but I know that if I didn't put it up now, it'd take like months or a year for another chapter. Anyways, I'm working on the other half of chapter 2 and I hope to get it out sometime soon! Please ask me if you have any questions or ideas or anything like that! I know that the country/land location bit in the last chapter was pretty confusing, so I'll try and create some sort of image so you guys can get an idea of what the continent of Hime looks like. And please review if you have the time!!

--FORECAST READERS!!

I did NOT abandon the story. But the idea I was working with pretty much abandoned _me_. The middle chapters are extremely hard for me to write because I know how I wanted it to start, and I know how the end is going to be, but everything leading up to that is pretty much crap. I have part of chapter 10 written (yes it skips from 8 to 10), but it doesn't make too much sense so I might have to scrap it... or change POVs in the middle of the chapter. Anyways, if you want me to put out anything for the story just ask! I can fix up what I have real quick and put up the 1000 words I've written (but I'd need a little time to make it "presentable").

--

Thanks for reading and everything! ((REViEW))

-naomi (:


	4. Chapter Three: Close to You Pt2

**A/N:** Sorry this took awhile. Anyways, I'll let you read the new chapter. Sorry it's so short! ... I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New Year!

Dedication goes out to... **noobsdog** and **sachii**. Because you two are so very awesome! I wouldn't have updated this fast if it weren't for you guys [especially you NB with your messages!]

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed or just fave/alerted!!

**Warnings: **Death and intentional OoCness.

* * *

Journey to the Moon

_Why do stars fall down from the sky  
__Every time you walk by?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you._

Close to You – Carpenters

—J2M—

Chapter Two: _Close to You_ (Part Two)

Natsuki was eating another serving of the brunette's wonderful stew when she heard it—the sound of a gun being shot numerous times.

She jumped and quickly looked toward the table that held her bodyguard's weapons. She saw the gleaming weapon sitting in its holster and let out a sigh of relief. But as soon as the breath left her mouth the thought dawned on her, if Fujino's gun was here, who was the one shooting?

"Shizuru!" she cried out, hastily placing her bowl on the marble coffee table as she ran towards the door of the cottage. She gripped the doorknob tightly, wanting to go out and see if the brunette was okay, but decided against it. If there were any problems she was sure she'd be in the way, thus causing an even greater dilemma for her bodyguard. She hesitantly let go of the gold knob, allowing her now-pale hands to regain some of their pinkish color.

She made her way back to the couch and sat upon it; bringing her knees to her chest and quietly wrapping her arms around her legs and staring at the small entryway. Her meal was forgotten on the table as she prayed for her bodyguard's safety.

—J2M—

Shizuru ducked behind a tree, due to her injury she was barely able to avoid the five shuriken that were thrown at her.

"How convenient," she joked at the shuriken that lodged itself into a tree right where her head had once been. She picked up the throwing star and chucked it at the last ninja. It narrowly missed her target, only succeeding in cutting his cheek as it disappeared in the tall grass behind him. "Damn." She cursed and jumped away from another round of the sleek metal.

The male turned and ran toward the cottage once again, and Shizuru paled—whether it was from the loss of blood or the thought of the smaller girl getting hurt, she couldn't decide—knowing that she had to reach the cottage before the man did.

She sprinted at a pace that would've made her late master proud, completely forgetting her profusely bleeding leg, and saw as the man reached the clearing of her home. "No!" she called out.

The ninja all but ignored her cry and skillfully tossed shuriken at her without breaking in stride. The sudden strike caused the brunette to have to throw herself to the ground. She looked up from her position on the ground and watched as the man slowly walked to the cottage door.

—J2M—

The sound of the doorknob jingling brought Natsuki to her feet.

She ran to the door and jumped on the figure as the door opened. Wrapping herself around the warm figure in a strong hug she felt a cold blade being pressed against the bare part of her back—her shirt having ridden up while she was sitting down. She immediately tensed up and stopped all her movement, calling out her bodyguard's name in a hopeful tone.

"S-Shizuru…?"

"You shouldn't have done that. Jumping on someone as soon as they get into the door could get you killed, girl."

The blunette relaxed; even with the lack of familiarity she could recognize the bodyguard's teasing voice. Natsuki blushed, "I know, but I was so scared… I heard gunshots and I thought that maybe you got hurt."

Shizuru smiled down at the concerned female, "No, I'm okay. Just set off a couple of traps. I just needed to come back for my knife so I can fix a few of them." She wasn't exactly lying, there were some traps set off, just not by her like she made it sound. And she was okay; because as her late master constantly said when she complained about an injury, "You're always okay unless you're actually dead." It was now one of the guidelines she went by—she never let an injury get in the way of a job.

"Hey, I'll be back in ten minutes, promise. I just need to clean up the mess I made." The blunette nodded but made no move to release her bodyguard from the embrace. "Um, Kuga-san, I'm going to need you to let go."

"Oh!" the blunette exclaimed as she jumped away from the mercenary, a blush on her cheeks. "I… I…"

Shizuru chuckled slightly. "It's okay, but remember, ten minutes. Anything different and I'll give you one freebie to ask me to do whatever you want."

Natsuki nodded and Shizuru left the cottage.

Shizuru groaned and leant against the door as soon as she got outside. She pulled her hunting knife out of its sheath and worked in the moonlight to remove the bullet lodged in her thigh. Not being able to reach the bullet with her pant-attachments on, she unbuttoned them and allowed them to fall to the floor before working on the bullet again.

After a minute of working through gritted teeth, a soft clang could be heard when the golden bullet fell on the top stair. Shizuru shuddered and dropped her hunting knife. She glanced at the bottom step and sighed as she reached down to grab the large ninja under the armpits to drag him into the forest. She was careful to not touch the two blades lodged in the side of the man's neck and in man's shoulder while completing the task.

The brunette shut her eyes tightly and pulled her Sais out of the body when she got to a dense patch of tall grass near a small freshwater pond. It was a dirty job, but she had to do it. The sight bothered her much less now that she'd killed so many, but after the heat of battle, looking at a maimed body still made her want to gag.

She removed her thin shoes and knee-socks while walking over to the small body of water. She stepped in, the water only coming up to her waist, and cleaned out the gunshot wound. Rubbing an ointment she kept in a secret compartment of her hunting knife's sheath onto her thigh, she proceeded to clean out the wound and wash off the blood from her two Sais. After letting the cold water numb her wound she got out and let herself air dry as she walked back barefoot to the old-looking cottage—of course that was not before checking for any necessities on the ninja and picking up her own items.

—J2M—

When she arrived back at the cabin the blunette was fast asleep, curled up on the recliner near the fireplace. Shizuru sighed in relief; the other girl wouldn't be able to notice her wrapping up her wound.

The bodyguard quietly crept past the blunette and into the bathroom that was located in the only bedroom. She grabbed some bandages and proceeded to tightly wrap her thigh. When she was finished she packed her bag, being sure to grab medical equipment and dry food from the kitchen, before setting the full pack on the table next to her weapons.

As she put the bag down, she looked at table and vowed to not be so reckless the next time she had to do something like what she did tonight—_this morning_, she corrected herself, noticing the complete darkness outside—and to also do whatever she could to protect the blunette who had begun to get past her defenses.

"I'll protect her with these two hands," she stared determinedly at her hands which were now clenched into fists atop the wooden table. Then she gripped the tattoo on her arm, "I promise on my shield."

After her promise she looked at her sleeping charge and decided that getting a few hours of rest would be a good idea.

Little did the brown-haired mercenary know that emerald green eyes had been her since the moment she walked in thirty seconds late, pretending to be closed whenever the cool red gaze landed on them. Natsuki watched the brunette enter the bedroom, emerging minutes later with a large bag that she continued to fill as she wandered around the cottage. She continued to observe the mercenary as the girl made her silent pledge, and she noticed the calming gaze of the other female as she "slept" on the couch; her own breath hitching as the brunette made her way to the recliner she was resting on and picked her up.

Natsuki continued to pretend to be asleep as Shizuru carried her to the bedroom and laid her upon the bed—covering her with the sheets before making her way back to the couch in the living room. Natsuki's eyes finally closed as the door shut behind her bodyguard, not being able to stay open after being in the warm arms of the brunette.

Shizuru closed the door and plopped down onto the couch. Her last thoughts before going into a dreamless sleep were, "How is she getting to me?" and "Why am I letting her get so close?"

* * *

**A/N:** I have no clue when the next update will come... especially since I'll actually have to WRITE them and not just edit the chapters from now on. :( FML. jk! I'll try and get an update for one of my other stories out by the end of this month. But don't hold your breath [cuz you'll obviously die] since I'm not sure if even that'll be true.

Please review and all that jazz.

Until next time.

-naomi


End file.
